


Of Flying and Falling

by MadisonHalv



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonHalv/pseuds/MadisonHalv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shots that surround Hiccup and the small isle of Berk. Open to suggestions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even vikings can dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :) This chapter is going to focus on a Hiccup/Astrid relationship. If you have any requests for later one shots, please don't be scared to send them in! Enjoy.

The music was loud, but the lights were dim, which was common amongst Berk’s celebrations. 

Hiccup wormed his way through the dancing bodies, ducking under rouge arms and the low hanging lanterns. With squinting eyes, he peered through the thick mass of vikings, searching for one particular blonde who had promised to meet him here. He was unsuccessful. 

The atmosphere of the room changed as the song grew wild and fierce. It caused all the vikings to hoot and holler, some shoved their fists into the air while others pounded at their chests. 

As Hiccup proceeded through the room, Gobber spotted him and grabbed his bicep, spinning him along with the beat. The older man’s eyes were foggy from the alcohol, and he screamed the words to the tune with a loud, slurred voice. 

“Across these seas our enemies flee! We vikings can’t be tamed!” 

Hiccup laughed as Gobber released him and skipped off to find his next victim. 

Before Hiccup could continue his search, another arm was looped through his, and he was once again spinning. This time, the movement was smooth and graceful, not unsteady like Gobber’s had been. 

“Good evening, M’lady,” Hiccup smiled, recognizing his dance partner immediately. “I was beginning to think that I’d never find you.”

Astrid laughed one of her perfect Astrid laughs, her hair falling out from behind her ear. “Maybe you didn’t look hard enough.” 

The music’s volume heightened as the song drew to an end, and the whole room joined in screaming the last note. Hiccup believed that you could’ve heard the noise from all the way across the island. 

Another well known tune began, and Hiccup and Astrid melted into the rhythm. When vikings celebrate, they do it right. 

By the end of the night, Hiccup found it hard to stand on his left foot, the old injury becoming sore from the overexertion. He didn’t say anything, though. He hadn’t seen Astrid having this much fun since last years dragon racing. Her hair stuck to her forehead, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled like diamonds. Her mouth never wavered from it’s wide smile as she sang along with everyone else. 

Eventually, as the night wore on, the songs got quieter and the room got colder. Hiccup kept both of his hands on Astrid’s waist, and she clasped her fingers around his neck. 

“I had fun tonight,” She told him, her eyes reflecting the yellow flame in the lanterns.

The pain in his leg had increased, and Hiccup had troubles keeping the evidence of his discomfort off his face. “I probably could’ve found something better to do,” He joked. 

Astrid took one of her hands from his neck and punched him gently in the shoulder. “No way! And here I was, thinking that you were having a good time..”

Hiccup rested his forehead on hers, clutching her waist just a little tighter. “I wouldn’t have had the night go any other way.” 

She hummed, "That's better."

Many of the other vikings had retired back to their homes. Only a few remained, swaying softly and drinking from large wooden mugs. 

“Promise me something?” Astrid asked, resting her head on his shoulder. 

“If it’s to spend less time with Toothless, I honestly don’t think that I can.” 

She laughed quietly, and shook her head. “No. I want you to promise me that you’ll always be my Hiccup.” 

He smiled, his heart warming. “Now that’s a promise I know I can keep.”

Astrid sighed, lifting her eyes to meet his. “Good.” 

They danced for a total of two more songs before Hiccup couldn’t keep the limp out of his steps. Astrid noticed immediately. 

“Hiccup! How long has your leg been…”

“It’s fine,” He interrupted. “I’m fine.”

Astrid was having none of it, though. She took his hand and dragged him to the sidelines where multiple tables piled with empty mugs sat. “Sit down, let me take a look.” 

Knowing that there was no way out of it, Hiccup obeyed, but made sure to keep a faint pout on his lips. As he took residence upon the sturdy wooden chair, he sighed in relief as the pressure was taken away from his leg. It throbbed, but it was worth it. 

Astrid knelt beside him and rolled up his pant leg, revealing the raw flesh where the prosthetic met his skin. She gasped, and put her head in her hands. “Hiccup! Why didn’t you tell me you were hurting!” 

“You were having so much fun,” He told her, hiding the injury with the fabric again. “I didn’t want the night to end because I had an achy foot.” 

Astrid rolled her eyes. “You’re crazy, Hiccup. You do know that?” 

“Crazy for you,” He teased, pulling her up onto his knee. “Wanna go for another dance?”

She rested her head on his chest. “No, I’m tired. I’d rather just go.” 

Hiccup kissed the top of her head, and she helped him to his feet. They exited the hall, hand in hand, and for once Hiccup wasn’t afraid of keeping the limp from his step.


	2. Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in the woods, Toothless is bitten by a mysterious creature that transforms him into a dangerous, hostile creature. Oh, and Hiccup is there too.

Toothless soared higher than he ever had before, his powerful wings slicing away at the clouds. If the air had not been so thin, Hiccup would be screaming. 

It was amazing. 

The duo had reached such a height, that Hiccup believed that he could see the whole world from his position on his beloved friend’s back. Berk, his entire childhood, was nothing more than a speck on the horizon.

Only when the air became too bitter, and the clouds too thick did Toothless reverse his actions and dive back down to the world below. At the sudden drop, Hiccup lost his breath in his chest, heart pounding against his ribcage. 

This is what they lived for. 

Hiccup tightened his grip, letting out an excited holler as the ocean grew closer. His eyes were watering, but he could still see the fine detail in the cresting waves.

Toothless waited for the last possible second to pull up, and the black scales on his legs became dark with water. Hiccup jerked in the saddle, trying to push the air back into his lungs. 

“That..was...AMAZING!” Hiccup gasped, stretching his arms into the sky. “I can’t believe we got that high!” 

Toothless crooned in agreement, looking up at his breathless friend. 

Smiling, Hiccup patted Toothless on the side. “Wanna take a break, bud? You must be exhausted.” 

Toothless made way for a large forested area, landing gracefully on all fours. They had never been to this part of the island before. The trees here were much thicker, with fewer branches. 

When Hiccup jumped from the saddle he stumbled, his legs still shaky from the thrill of the ride. Toothless laughed at him, and Hiccup pushed at him playfully. 

“It’s not funny, Toothless.”

The dragon huffed, curling up at the base of one of the trees. The area was bright and warm, coaxing Toothless’s eyes shut. 

Hiccup let him sleep. The land around him was a beautiful, and he was itching to explore it. He slipped away from his snoozing friend, his hands swinging at his sides. 

He wasn’t gone for ten minutes before he heard the pained cry of his friend. It echoed through the trees, sending a jab of panic into Hiccup’s heart. 

“Toothless!” 

As fast as his peg leg could carry him, Hiccup sprinted back to the clearing they had landed in. Toothless was facing the opposite direction, his whole body tensed. 

Hiccup couldn’t see any immediate danger, so he proceeded. “Toothless? Are you okay, bud?” 

The night fury spun around, his eyes slitted and his hackles raised. Hiccup noticed a small red bite located on Toothless’s front leg, one that had definitely not been there when he had left. 

“Toothless?” Hiccup tried again, more cautious. It was evident that his friend wasn’t acting the same. His whole body was twitching with pent up energy, and his teeth were barred. For the first time since the cove, Hiccup was afraid of his friend. 

“It’s me, bud.” Hiccup said, stretching out his hand. “What happened to you?”

At Hiccup’s movement, the night fury screeched, sending a blast of blue and white fire in his direction. It hit the ground three feet away, scorching the grass. 

He needed no further warning. Hiccup sprinted away from his suddenly hostile friend, kicking up leaves and dirt in his wake. Toothless chased him, hissing and snarling like a wild cat. 

Hiccup screamed as another blast hit the tree to his left. The bark smoldered and turned black with ash. If that had been his head…

Pivoting on his metal leg, Hiccup raced in the opposite direction of the tree. He knew he couldn’t outrun Toothless forever. He needed a plan. Fast. 

Favoring the first idea that came into his head, Hiccup stopped dead in his tracks, spreading his feet in a defensive stance. Surprised that his prey ended the chase, Toothless slows to a halt, his head cocked in confusion. 

“Toothless! It’s me! It’s Hiccup.” 

For a moment, it does the trick. 

Toothless’s eyes grow back in to round orbs, and his ears flatten against his skull in confusion. Then, almost as quickly as they had come, the familiar round eyes disappear. 

Fire builds up in Toothless’s chest, and Hiccup dives out of the way. He lands on his stomach as the blast soars above his head. 

“Stop!” Hiccup screams at the dragon, climbing back to his feet. “This isn’t you, bud!” 

Nothing changes. Toothless is still livid. Still dangerous. He advances on Hiccup slowly, claws sinking into the soft grass. Whatever the bite did to his friend, it better wear off soon. 

Another surge of energy gathers in Toothless’s mouth, and Hiccup knows he won’t be able to get away this time. In the few seconds he has until the shot is released, he screams, “Toothless, no!” 

Toothless seems to come to his senses for half a second, and half a second is all it takes to realize what he’s doing. He throws his head to the side, but it doesn’t stop the fire from leaving his body. 

The moment of realization had saved Hiccup’s life, but the blast is still close, no more than a few inches away from his feet. The force of the shot throws Hiccup backwards, and he sails in the air for a good ten feet before getting stopped by one of the many trees. 

Hiccup’s back takes in most of the impact, but his head snaps back and hits the bark and his ears start to ring. 

Collapsing against the base of the tree, Hiccup can see the blurry shape of Toothless cowering at his actions.

Before his eyes are slits once more, the dragon bounds away from his friend. Hiccup wants to assure him that he’s alright, that he’s only tired, but the night fury disappears, and Hiccup becomes captive to the darkness. 

 

When Hiccup wakes, the sky is dark. 

He sits there, desperately trying to remember how he had gotten here, but he can’t. It scares him. 

“Toothless…” He croaks, his voice hoarse. No response. He’s alone. 

With a great amount of effort, Hiccup tries to push himself from the tree. His arms are shaking horribly and the forest spins around him. Suddenly, everything tilts, making him moan in discomfort. 

“Tooth..” He pitches to the side, his arms sprawled in front of him, and his world fades once more.

 

When Toothless comes to his senses, the sun is high in the sky and he has blood on his claws. 

From the smell of the crimson substance, Toothless can tell it had come from some sort of small mammal. Perhaps a deer? 

He leans over to lick the wound on his leg. He doesn’t exactly remember how he had gotten it. He recalls his flight with Hiccup, and then laying down to nap in the irresistibly soft grass and-

Hiccup! 

Suddenly thrown into a panic, Toothless faintly remembers the chase that he couldn’t stop. He remembers Hiccup running, Hiccup telling him to stop. He remembers Hiccup hitting that tree…

The black beast springs into action, ignoring the throb in his leg as he sprints towards the spot he had fired at his best friend. He feels sick with anticipation and worry. Hiccup could be dead. 

Dead because of him. 

Toothless finds Hiccup sprawled on his side in the grass, blood knotted in the back of his hair and his breathing shallow. The small boy is shivering, probably from spending the night in the cold unprepared. 

Crooning, Toothless pokes the boy with his nose. It jostles him, but he refuses to wake.

Concerned, Toothless nudges him harder, rolling Hiccup onto his back. This earns him a pitiful moan, and the young boy’s eyes squeeze tight. 

Toothless licks at Hiccup’s face, and it brings the boy back. He moans again, this time louder, and opens his eyes. 

“Hey bud,” He whispers, bringing his hand to stroke the dragon’s neck. “I was worried about you.” 

Silly human, Toothless thought, his heart clenching. You’re the one we need to worry about. 

“Can you help me stand?” Hiccup asks him, exhaling deeply. “Last time I tried it didn’t work out very well.” 

Toothless obliged, bending his neck towards the forest floor. Hiccup loops an arm around it, and together they struggled to get Hiccup on his feet. 

“Okay,” Hiccup mumbled as he straightens. “I’m okay.” 

Toothless bends at his knees, helping his rider climb onto his back. As soon as Hiccup is clicked in, Toothless spreads his wings in preparation to take off. 

“Wait!” Hiccup stops him. “The trees are moving.” 

Toothless steals a worried glance at the boy. The trees are certainly not moving. He feels Hiccup press his forehead down on his back, and his hands grasp weakly at his scales. It takes a total of five minutes before Hiccup can sit without swaying. 

“Okay, let’s go.” 

Luckily, the part of the island where the small village of Berk sits upon is not far. Toothless has to roar at Hiccup many times during their ride, reminding him to adjust his tailfin when needed. 

In his hurry, Toothless lands harshly, and Hiccup falls slack in the saddle. Toothless knows that his rider is once again unconscious, and he roars for help. 

A villager Toothless doesn’t recognize is the first to reach them. “Get Stoic!” He yells upon seeing them. “Get Stoic now!”

Toothless is hesitant to let the stranger pull Hiccup off the saddle, but allows it anyway. The villager checks Hiccup’s pulse, and frowns at the result. 

“Where is he?” Stoic shouts, “Where is my son!”

“Here, Stoic!” The villager waves a hand. “I’ve got him!” 

Stoic’s eyes widen at the limp figure of his boy, and he runs over to where the two vikings sit. 

“My son,” Stoic whispers, pulling Hiccup into his arms. He asses his son’s body to find the source of the pain, and his fingers pull away red when they touch the back of his head. “Get Gothi!” 

Toothless whines, wishing desperately that he hadn’t been the cause of his friend’s pain. Guilt wracks his heart, and he dips his head in shame. If Hiccup doesn’t recover, it will be entirely his fault. 

He watches Stoic run back to the village, Hiccup cradled gently in his arms, but this time, Toothless doesn’t follow. 

 

Hiccup wakes up five hours after his wounds are dressed. Gothi labels him with a concussion, and some major bruising along his back. 

It takes another full day until Hiccup is released from bed rest, and by then he’s no longer dizzy or repeatedly asking where he is. Although he’s sore, and a little too reliant on the support the wall gives, the absence of his friend brings him out of bed. 

He finds Toothless sitting outside of the house, head between his paws. Upon seeing Hiccup upright, he purrs and jumps to his feet. 

Hiccup doesn’t even flinch as the night fury approaches him. The prior events had come back to his memory, but no fear resided with him. Toothless had been influenced by the bite he had been inflicted with. Hiccup knew, deep in his heart, that Toothless would never hurt him on his own account. 

The two friends sat against the wall of the Haddock home, the afternoon breeze making the grass sway around their feet. Toothless curled his tail around his rider protectively, and eventually Hiccup fell asleep against the dragon’s warm hide. 

The bite on Toothless’s leg healed completely within the next week, and was forgotten about by the time winter hit Berk. 

Hiccup and Toothless never went to that part of the island again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! ;) Anyway, I hope that you found this one shot to your liking. Reviews are appreciated! Until next time...


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup has a nightmare. *httyd 2 spoilers*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR httyd 2 spoilers!! If you haven't seen the movie, I advise that you don't read!

The sun had long lost its power over the sky when Valka was torn from her slumber. 

Screams echoed around her, and her heart picked up in panic. They were long, weak screams. It made her skin crawl. 

It took her a few moments to match these cries to her son. 

“Hiccup!” 

Valka retreated from her bed without a moments hesitation. The remnants of sleep still fogged her mind, but didn’t heed her speed in reaching her son’s room. 

Cloudjumper, who was much too big to make it up the stairs, sat wide eyed and alert by the fire. Valka hurriedly stroked the creature’s neck as she passed, in hopes of comforting her dragon. 

They had returned to Berk merely one season ago, and Cloudjumper had already bonded greatly with the new chief of Berk. The screams put the dragon on edge. 

Valka nearly tripped as she sped up the stairs. She kept one steely hand on the railing to assure her balance. 

“Hiccup?”

As Valka entered the room, she was surprised at the sight she beheld. No physical danger threatened her son. In fact, Hiccup lay in his bed, but he tossed about with his hands clenched into his blanket. 

He was dreaming, Valka realized. The torment her son was facing came from his heart. 

Toothless was poised anxiously beside his rider, whining every time a scream was issued from the young adult's mouth. His large, vibrant eyes looked over Valka desperately, pleading for her to do something that would help his friend. 

Valka kneeled beside her son, placing her hand on his head. She tried to sooth him with comforting tones, ones which would calm even the most distressed dragons. 

Eventually, his yells turned into whimpers and his jerking came to a rest. His eyes opened slowly, and he grabbed his mother’s wrist. 

“He’s gone.” 

Valka felt tears gather in her eyes. Her heart ached. “I know, son. I know.” 

Hiccup’s breathing heightened, and he flinched away as Toothless tried to nuzzle him. “Toothless killed him.” 

The dragon’s whines increased, and Valka raised a comforting hand to Toothless’s snout. Stoick's fate had not been the dragon's fault. They both knew that.

Hiccup sat up, digging his fingernails into his wooden bedframe. “I miss him, mom.” 

At the words, a tear stained Hiccup’s cheek. It broke Valka’s heart. 

“It’s okay,” She told him. “We’re going to be okay, Hiccup.” 

Her son clawed at his chest, his breathes getting more and more labored. “He’s dead, mom! I can’t fix that!” 

Of course. 

Hiccup was good at mending things, and as a blacksmith’s apprentice, you wouldn’t be surprised. He could be faced with the most complicated imperfection, and be able to complete the project without flaw. 

He was good at fixing relationships, too. 

He had forgiven the village for wronging him, forgiven Valka for leaving him, and had forgiven Toothless for the murder of his father. 

Yes, Hiccup could do many things. He could train dragons. He could fly. 

But he couldn’t bring back the dead, and it was destroying him. 

As far as Valka had heard, her husband and son had shared a rather rocky relationship, for a very long time. Stoick had even disowned the boy. 

Then Hiccup had defeated the Red Death, evidently opening Stoick’s eyes.

The following five years, as Valka had been told, had been the best years of Hiccup’s life. The years when he truly had a father. 

And now, thanks to Drago, his father had been stolen from him. 

“How am I supposed to replace him?” Hiccup asked, his eyes glassy. “He always dreamed of the day that I would become chief. What if I disappoint him? What if I-”

“Hush, child.” Valka whispered. “If Stoick were here, he couldn’t be prouder.” 

Again, Hiccup grabbed at his chest, as if he were keeping it from falling apart. “But he isn’t here, mom. He isn’t here because I couldn’t defend myself. He’s dead because of me.” 

It was then that Valka realized that she was foreign to the help she was providing. For twenty years, she lived among dragons. Dragons never had nightmares. They never cried. 

“He’s dead because of Drago,” Valka told him, fire lacing her tone. “It was Stoick's choice, Hiccup. A chief protects his own.” 

Finally, Hiccup’s chest began rising and falling at a slower pace. He wiped away at his eyes angrily. “I’m sorry for waking you.” 

Valka sat back on her heels, assessing her son. His eyes were red and his hands were shaking, but he didn’t look as if he were blaming himself anymore.

She was happy with that result. 

Valka sat beside her son, pulling him into her arms. He returned the gesture tightly, clasping Valka in a hug that would've been painful under any other circumstance. 

"You'll see him again," Valka promised. 

Hiccup sniffed, sitting back from the hug and beckoning Toothless to his side. "I just wish I had more time with him, ya know?" 

Valka swallowed away her guilt. She had truly loved Stoick, despite his flaws, and she knew she was a terrible person for leaving him for as long as she had.

She had missed so many years.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless's thick neck and closed his eyes. "Go back to bed, mom. I'm okay." 

Inwardly, Valka didn't want to leave, but Hiccup needed time. 

Time to heal. 

"If you need anything, don't be afraid to call," Valka told him, rising to her feet. "I'll be right downstairs." 

"I know." Hiccup said, slightly sarcastic. "You've only been sleeping down there for the past three months." 

Valka chuckled softly, "Goodnight, my son." 

Before closing the door, Valka fondly watched as the black dragon tried to comfort the distressed boy. Never before had she seen a bond so strong between dragon and Viking. 

Toothless could calm the boy better than his own mother could. 

Quietly, Valka walked back down towards her room. Cloudjumper watched her, his eyes drooping. He crooned, and Valka was sure to pat him on the head, just the way he liked it, before wandering back to her room.

She paused before climbing into bed. It looked awfully large for one person. 

Ignoring the thought, Valka slipped under the covers. She stayed awake for a good hour, tossing and turning until she sat up with a frustrated sigh. 

Sleep wasn't coming any time soon. 

With the grace of a cat, Valka tiptoed past a sleeping Cloudjumper and back up the stairs. 

She peeked through the entrance of Hiccup's room, only to discover that her son wasn't occupying his bed. 

Panic only touched her heart for a short second, until she discovered the curled up mass of black scales in the corner of the room. 

Underneath Toothless's wing, Hiccup's face and arm protruded. Valka laughed in the doorway, shaking her head at the pair. 

She let the two sleep, wrapping her arms around herself as she once again, made her way down the stairs. 

Maybe, just maybe, things would get better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long..feedback is appreciated!


End file.
